1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a polymer compound and an electronic device using the same, especially a polymer light-emitting device using the polymer compound (hereafter, may be referred to as polymer LED).
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic materials using a polymer compound are variously studied as for electronic device. For example, unlike low molecular weight materials, a high molecular weight light-emitting material having fluorescence in the solid state (polymeric fluorescent substance) is soluble in organic solvents, and can be formed into a light emitting layer of light emitting device by a coating method, thus it has been vigorously studied. As polymeric materials which can be used for polymer LED as a light-emitting material or a charge transporting material, polyphenylene vinylene derivatives, poly fluorene derivatives, polyphenylene derivatives, etc. have been known conventionally. For example, JP-W-11-502248 discloses a copolymer of oligo phenylene. The one example is oligophenylenevinylene. JP-A-11-246660 discloses a copolymer of aromatic amine compound group and unsaturated double bond group. Specifically, the copolymer of triphenylamine dimer and unsubstituted terphenylene are disclosed. Furthermore, as polymeric materials containing 2,5-dialkoxyphenylene, copolymers such as phenylene, thiophene, pyridine, biphenylene, and bithiophene, are disclosed (Synthetic Metals, vol. 102, p. 1060 (1999)).
Under such a situation, required are: a polymer compound having excellent characteristics, that is, strong fluorescence and large charge transporting property; and an electronic device of a high function property using thereof.
Among them, especially required are: a polymer compound having excellent characteristics, that is, strong fluorescence and large charge transporting property; and a polymer LED of high efficiency, such as high light emitting efficiency, and low-voltage driving, and longer operating life.
The object of the present invention is to provide a polymer compound having excellent characteristics, that is, strong fluorescence strength and large charge transporting property, and a highly efficient electronic device using the same. Especially, it is to provide a polymer compound having strong fluorescence and/or excellent charge transporting property, and a highly efficient polymer LED using said polymer compound, which can be driven at a low potential and high efficiency.
As a result of intensive studies to solve the above problems, the present inventor etc. found that a polymer compound having a polystyrene reduced number average molecular weights of 103-108, and comprising one or more of repeating units represented by following formula (1) and formula (2), respectively, has excellent characteristics, and completed the present invention. Especially when the polymer compound emits fluorescence in the solid state, a polymer LED of high performance, such as low-voltage and highly efficient driving can be obtained by using said polymer compound. 
wherein, Ar1 and Ar2 each independently represent an arylene group or a divalent heterocyclic compound group; Ar3 is an arylene group, arylene vinylene group, or a divalent heterocyclic compound group; x is 1 to 10; when x is two or more, Ar3s may be the same or different; Ar4 and Ar5 are each independently an aryl group or a monovalent heterocyclic compound group,
xe2x80x94Ar6xe2x80x94xe2x80x83xe2x80x83(2)
wherein, Ar6 is a phenylene group, stilbene-diyl group, distilbene-diyl group, fluorene-diyl group, divalent condensed polycyclic aromatic compound group, divalent monocyclic hetero-ring group, divalent condensed polycyclic hetero-ring compound group, or divalent aromatic amine compound group.